Phone calls
by KathBell
Summary: Getting a call from Metro police department can never be a good thing. Major Character death. McAbby. Tiva! Minor PapaGibbs.


**Authors note: This is a fact; when there is no internet, I come up with a bunch of crazy and slash or random one-shots. Crazy, I know. Please review!**

**Summary: Getting a call from Metro police department can never be a good thing.**

**Warning: Major Character Death!!**

**Pairings: Tiva! Hints of McAbby.**

**Timing: Set a while after cloak and Dagger, but before anything to do with Michael.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS! Anything that you do not recognise belongs to me!**

**Phone calls.**

"I didn't think it was possible." Tony said, throwing a paper ball at Ziva.

She caught the paper and threw it back at him, sending a death glare too. "Didn't think what was possible?" She asked.

"McEarly being McLate." He replied with a goofy grin.

"Enough with the nicknames, Tony, he is probably in Abby's lab or picking up his sister. Either way, he will not be in too much trouble." Ziva replied, Tony opened his mouth to reply but closed it again as Gibbs' phone started to ring.

Ziva and Tony exchanged glances as Gibbs angrily answered the phone. "Yes?" Gibbs paused.

Ziva and Tony both had that gut feeling that something was very wrong – and McGee was late. The last time McGee had been late was when his sister had been framed.

"Are you sure?"

Tony sighed and turned back to a computer, but Ziva studied Gibbs as his expressions went from 'Pissed off' to 'Oh God' to 'Damn'.

"Is she?"

"Damn. We'll get there soon."

And the 'Damn' expression never meant good news. She continued to watch as he hung up the phone and turned to them, pure sadness in his eyes. "What is it? Is everyone ok?" Ziva asked.

Tony looked up and Ziva's frantic voice and looked straight at Gibbs, reading his expression perfectly. "There was a shooting, an hour ago. Tim was shot, he... died on scene." Gibbs explained, his emotions weighing heavily on his voice.

"No, they have it wrong, I talked to McGee a few hours ago!" Ziva protested. "They have it wrong." She repeated, tears stinging at her eyes as she shook her head and looked at Gibbs.

"They don't." Gibbs said, not looking at Ziva.

"How do you know that?" Tony asked, refusing to believe that the probie – his probie – was dead.

"Sarah was with him." Gibbs said, getting up and leaving the bull pen, heading towards the directors office. Ziva and Tony looked at each other before Ziva's gaze turned to McGee's desk.

"God..." Tony whispered, making no attempt to hide the emotions from his voice. Ziva nodded and clutched her stomach. She felt ill, and right now she felt even more ill.

Ziva looked up from the desk on the other side of the bull pen and stared at Tony. She noticed how pale he was, and guessed that she was probably the same. She clutched her stomach again and ran straight to the bathroom. Tony just watched her go, barely believing how that perfect morning had turned so horrible.

_Flash back...._

_Tony woke up and turned over to look at the woman still-sleeping next to him He stroked her face and smiled as she slowly started to wake up. "Hey Z." He whispered, his left hand remaining on her face. _

"_Morning Tony." Ziva said before yawning and slowly getting out of the bed. "We_ _are going to be on time for once." She stated, glancing at the clock next to her and Tony's bed.._

_Tony raised his eyebrows. "There's a first time for everything, just like in that movie..."_

"_Tony! No movie quotes." Ziva yelled as she made her way to the bathroom, a grin on her face. _

"_HEY! My turn first!" He yelled, chasing after her. _

–

Ziva walked out of the cubicle and straight over to the sinks. She turned on the cold tap and threw some water over her face before washing out her mouth. She looked into the mirror and at her tear stained face. Someone had shot Tim... Just thinking of that made tears sting at her eyes again, and she made no attempt to stop them falling. God, Tim was dead! She made a vow, there and then, that she would kill the bastard that had done this.

–

Gibbs walked into Vance's office. "How can I help you, Agent Gibbs?" Vance asked.

"Has metro called you yet?" Gibbs asked. It was only then that Vance noticed the emotions playing havoc with Gibbs' voice.

"No, why?"

"Tim was killed this morning."

"Are you sure? Who identified him?"

"His little sister."

"Get there, make sure she is ok. I'll phone the family..."Gibbs nodded and left the room. He had told Vance, and he still had Abby left to inform.

–

Tony continued to stare at McGee's desk. Tim was... dead? What the hell? This had to be some kind of sick joke. Tim couldn't be dead! He was a probie for Gods sake! He put his hands on his eyes, feeling tears in them. No, he hadn't cried when Kate had died in front of him, so why were tears falling down his face now?

–

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab. "Gibbs! You don't have a case do you, and even if you did you wouldn't be back for ages, so why are you here? And you haven't got me any Caf-Pow! What is wrong with you Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"Abs." Gibbs moved her over to a seat. "Something happened this morning."

"What? Is Tony ok? Has some crazy ex-girlfriend came after him? Or Ziva? Who?"

"Tony and Ziva are physically fine. I got a call from metro. Tim was killed this morning."

"Timmy…" Abby already had tears streaming down her face. "No! Are...No..." Gibbs pulled her into a tight hug as she cried.

–

Gibbs walked into the bull pen just in time to watch Ziva make her way over from the bath room, still clutching her stomach. Tony was still staring at McGee's desk. "Grab your gear." He ordered softly. Tony and Ziva slowly obeyed and the ,smaller than they should be, group silently made their way into the elevator.

–

Tony, Ziva, Gibbs and Ducky all walked onto the scene. Blood was everywhere. That was the first thing they noticed. McGee's body lay on the floor, that was the second thing they noticed. His body was the only one. Ziva gripped her stomach even harder, feeling like she was going to be sick again. Tony just stared at the body of his probie, his friend. He became pale, and he wiped his eyes, trying to hide the tears that were falling.

–

Gibbs downed a glass of bourbon and turned to his boat. He was building another one. Gibbs already knew what he would call it: Tim.

–

Abby sat in her lab, no pigtails in her hair, no make up on her face. Why hadn't she told him earlier? Why had she just... just been his friend when she wanted so much more. "I loved you, Timmy." She whispered, rubbing her gloved hands over the picture of Timothy McGee.

_**Authors note: Sad? Good? Bad? Please tell me what you think! **_


End file.
